1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus for reproducing data from a recording medium, a data reproducing method, a data recording and reproducing apparatus, and a data recording and reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mediums on which digital data is recorded have been substituted for those on which analog data is recorded. This is because a medium on which digital data such as music data, image data, and picture data are recorded allows them to be reproduced without deterioration of their qualities.
A reproducing apparatus that reproduces data from a medium allows the user to set the luminance, color tone, and sound range of data recorded thereon for user's desired levels. In addition, recently, as a method for varying settings of picture quality, sound quality, and so forth, a reproducing apparatus that allows its settings to be varied in accordance with living body information of the user has been proposed (refer to for example the following patent related art reference 1).
Patent related art reference:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 10-211177
However, contents are reproduced from mediums such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and a digital video (DV) disc without deterioration of their qualities. Thus, if the user listens to or watches the same contents reproduced from a medium a number of times, he or she will become weary thereof.